LOTM: Dark Skies S1 P20/Transcript
(Alkorin is seen as Daniel, Seris and Brody approach him, weapons ready) Alkorin: Are you sure you are ready for this heroes? You could suffer far worse fates than your friend did. Brody: A Ranger never gives up hope. Seris: Yeah, neither do I. Daniel: Or me. (Alkorin smirks under his helmet) Alkorin: *sigh* So, a Ranger, a criminal and a Prince. Such worthy opponents always fall in the end. Cloe: They're not alone. (The other heroes surround Alkorin) Alkorin: You're really gonna make this decision? Heroes:.... (Alkorin drops his sword as his armor glows white) Alkorin: *sigh* Alright, your choice! (Alkorin charges up and releases a white blinding light from his armor, confusing and blinding the heroes. Cloe is seen being beaten down by Alkorin with quick blows before Brody runs up from behind sword ready, but Alkorin sees this and kicks him back.) Alkorin: Pathetic! (Jane transforms into a tiger and pounces Alkorin, but he instead counters her attack and throws her at Seris and Daniel. Alkorin then stands and looks at the heroes angrily) Alkorin: Why must you fight?! Your worlds are doomed to burn in the hell that my children will bring! YOU CANNOT PREVENT IT! (Alkorin slams the ground, cracking it and causing lava to spew forth a bit. Lenius is seen approaching before he fires multiple arrows into Alkorin's back, but they have no effect. Alkorin turns toward him and charges up, firing the arrows out of his body before scowling) Lenius: Waste of my time. (Alkorin punches Lenius away, causing him to fly into a pile of rubble. Alkorin looks on before he is struck by lightning) Alkorin: *sigh* Let me guess... Kotoko: You need to pay for what you've done! Alkorin: Oh young Akechi, you must see the facts! The Omniverse is built on savagery, and you will die savagely, all of you! (Alkorin charges toward Kotoko, but his frozen in place by Seris and Nagisa) Nagisa: Gotcha. (Seris and Nagisa walk up to Alkorin's frozen body, preparing the final blow. Before it lands however, Alkorin's arm breaks free and grabs onto Nagisa's neck, causing Seris to stumble back in shock. Alkorin breaks free and stares at Nagisa) Alkorin: *Scoffs* (Alkorin grabs Nagisa's face and starts to absorb his soul, as he did with Masaru, causing his skin to go blue as his eyes go bloody, but he's stopped by Tommy, in his Black Dino Ranger From, who slashes Alkorin's back with an with his Brachio Staff, actually causing Alkorin to drop Nagisa before he succeeds in absorbing him. He turns to face Tommy who jumped away) Tommy: BRACHIO STAFF!! (Tommy starts to form an energy orb. He launches it at Alkorin, who holds up one hand to stop it) Tommy: No way!! Alkorin: Way. (Alkorin sends it back at Tommy which explodes. Tommy is on the ground as he de-morphs) Alkorin: *Walks up to Tommy* The Legendary Ranger, Tommy Oliver. Ooooh I'll enjoy this. Alkorin prepares to go for the final blow, till he is slashed from behind by Seris with his Ice Dagger. Alkorin then looks at Seris and grabs his arm) Alkorin: Pitiful...Your father would be so disappointed... (Seris's eyes widen as flashes of his childhood flash before him. It then returns to the fight as Seris falls to his knees and starts tearing up. Alkorin then squeezes Seris's arm with force, shattering his new arm to pieces before kicking him down) Alkorin: But fear not... You'll join him soon enough. (Alkorin pulls out his sword as he prepares to finish Seris. However David comes in and throws a powerful punch which pushes him back a little) Alkorin:.... This is starting to bug me... David: You're fight's with me now. Alkorin: Ah you... David Johnson. You're the leader of your friends. David: That's right. And for what you did to Masaru, you're gonna pay. Alkorin: That's what they all say. (Over with the 3 top Shadows on the roof top) Andrak: Oh this is the best show I've ever seen!! Specter: After all the times they got lucky, its so nice seeing them brought down like the dogs they are. Brywraya: *Deep in thought* ...... Andrak: So are you gonna say anything or what? Brywraya: ....... Andrak: Eh. I honestly like that I don't hear you so keep that way. Bwynraya: *In her mind* Why do they still fight? Are they hiding something from us? A secret weapon? If not then why? I've told them: There's no dishonor in giving up a fight you can't win. So why...? (Back at the fight David tries to attack but Alkorin dodges or blocks his attacks) Alkorin: Come now boy! I expect more from you! Alkorin strikes David as he's knocked away, he however recovers, lands on his feet, then charges and attacks Alkorin, getting a hit on his face. However he stand there uneffect) David: Gah! Alkorin: Was that your best? How sad. (Alkorin lands several blows on David before upper cutting him in the air. David falls flat on his back) Alkorin: The greatest heroes from two universes.... Yet both sides fall before me. (The heroes are all seen defeated. Some try to move but can't) Marion: Is... Is this it....? Hayley: It can't... It just... Calvin: We... We have to... Alkorin: I gave you a chance heroes. My officers gave you a chance. You brought this on yourselves. (Alkorin turns his attention to Cloe, who de-morphs as she slowly gets back up) Alkorin: Hmph. (Alkorin suddenly appears infront of Cloe, who gasp, before he grabs her neck then lifts her up) Daniel: CLOE!!! NOO!!!! (Daniel rushes at Alkorin with super speed, however he back hands him knocking him down) Cloe: NO!!! DAN- *Choking* Alkorin: There is great power in you girl. Power I could use. I hope you enjoyed your time with your friends and family, Cloe Carter. Your mind and body belong to me now. (Alkorin grabs Cloe's face and starts drawing power. Suddenly however, a bright energy blast strikes Alkorin, knocking him away and causing his to fly into a wall. All of the other heroes look at the source as Cloe slowly gets back up. Suddenly, a hooded figure drops down in the center of all the downed heroes as he turns to Alkorin. Alkorin is seen getting up and scowling at the figure who smirks as he removes his hood. Lenius sees who it is and is surprised) Lenius: No...It can't be! (The figure uncloaks, revealing himself to be Garrick Vons, the previous leader of the Protectors. Seris looks up in shock) Seris: WHAT!? Alkorin: IMPOSSIBLE! (Garrick smirks) Garrick: So kids, am I late to the party? Daniel: I guess... (Garrick walks over to Cloe and picks her back up.) Cloe: Who...Who are you? Garrick: Questions later girl. For now, I have something to deal with. (Cloe runs over to help the others as Garrick turns to Alkorin) Garrick: So Alkorin, you first. (Alkorin yells and charges Garrick, who warps behind Alkorin before he can strike, slashing Alkorin's back with his sword. Alkorin swings behind him but Garrick teleports in front of him. Alkorin finally swings toward Garrick, who jumps over him and slashes his face, causing sparks to fly from his helmet where he was struck. Garrick lands as Alkorin falls and grips his face. Garrick turns as Alkorin does as well, revealing the large slash on the eye of his helmet, exposing his blood red eye) Alkorin: You scum... Garrick: Better leave before I take the whole thing off your face. (Alkorin gets up and walks away, forming a portal before turning back to the heroes) Alkorin: This is not the end heroes! We will meet again, and when we do...You all die. (Alkorin leaves. Garrick then turns and walks over to Lenius and the others, helping Lenius up) Lenius: G...Garrick? I thought you were dead... Garrick: I told you guys I went into exile. I just thought it was time to go back that's all. Rex: Why didn't you keep contact? Garrick: You guys knew the agreement, I only kept contact with Celestia...And someone else. Tommy: Who? (Garrick smirks) Garrick: Does the name Mick Kanic ring any bells? Tommy: You must've who he was talking to before New Shine was destroyed! Garrick: Yes I was sir. (Garrick then sees Nagisa and Kotoko kneeling by Masaru's corpse as he walks over and joins them) Nagisa:....... Kotoko: Why...Why would they do this....? Why now? (Garrick puts his hand on Kotoko's shoulder) Garrick: It'll be okay young one. We'll get through this loss...Together. (Garrick stands and created a portal) Garrick: Now then, come with me heroes. I have something to show you. (The heroes stand and walk into the portal as Garrick watches them walk in. Cloe then stops before she gets inside and looks at Garrick) Cloe: Wait...I sense psychic energy coming from you...Strong energy. Are you...? (Garrick turns and looks at Cloe. He stares before smirking at her. He then walks into the portal, leaving Cloe confused and stunned. She then walks into the portal as it closes. The scene goes over to the roof top as the 3 Shadow leaders look in shock) Andrak:............. WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!?!? Specter: The king lost...??? Andrak: WHERE GARRICK COME FROM!!?!? HE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!!! Bwynraya:....... Andrak: HEY SAY SOMETHING!! Bwynraya:... We must return. Andrak: WHAT!?!? Bwynraya: The King will be angry once he returns. If he doesn't see us, he'll be even more so. *Open a portal* So unless you wish to face his wrath, let's go. (Bwynraya goes into the portal. Andrak still angry decides to follow, along with Specter, The portal closes which makes the scene cut to the Shadowrealm as Alkorin is seen in his throne room in front of his chair alone and deep in thought) Alkorin: *in his head* How did this happen? How could I have let these children defeat me? It makes no sense to me...No fucking sense. (Alkorin looks at one of the old statues of Delanis next to his throne. He then grows angered before ramming his fist into it, smashing a hole right through it. He pulls out his fist before grabbing the statue and pulling it down, shattering it. He grabs the cracked head and proceeds to crush it in his hands yelling. He then starts breathing heavily from all the anger and looks at his hands before curling them into fists) Alkorin: Soon heroes...Soon I will have my vengeance! The Omniverse will finally belong to the Shadow...ONCE AND FOR ALL!!! (Alkorin sits in his throne with a sinister laugh) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Finales